Lucid Dreams
by Entellygense
Summary: I had control over everything that happened in my dreams, if need be. However, I didn't have control over the twelve year old with spiky, obsidian colored hair and orange goggles that popped up whenever he wanted.
1. Prologue

**Lucid Dreams**

* * *

 **I had control over everything that happened in my dreams, if need be. However, I didn't have control over the twelve year old with spiky, obsidian colored hair and orange googles that popped up whenever he wanted.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Every time during the summer, I never fail to find something that manages to keep me up day and night which initiated my insomnia. Last summer, it was creative writing, the summer before that one, it was drawing, and before that summer, it was binge watching anime. However, this summer, I found an odd hobby.

Lucid dreaming.

It was hard getting the hang of it and learning certain techniques like WILD, LILD, MILD, and other –ILD sounding techniques. In the beginning, I'd just fall right to sleep and forget I was practicing lucid dreaming. Nevertheless, I got the hang of it after a couple of weeks of hardcore practice.

However, one thing that really caught my attention—which is why I start practicing this in the first place—is that you had complete control over your dreams. Not even that, but that most times, they felt unbelievably weird that you'd have to perform reality checks so distinguish your dreams from real life. It was absolutely astonishing. It was one of the best hobbies I've taken up so far.

Like every other night, I was elated to go to sleep. I didn't necessarily have a bed time—and my mom thought it was weird for a twelve year old to be going to bed so early, time being eight—but lucid dreaming drove me to go to bed early. Though I got the hang of lucid dreaming, falling asleep was a problem for me as I was a bit too excited and eager for my dreams to come. Yet gradually, I'd fall asleep and would dream with no thought of lucid dreaming.

Luckily enough, I found my trigger which distinguished my normal dreams from my lucid ones. Said trigger was a pair of roller blades. I see why that was my trigger. When I was young, my mom would always teach me how to skate until I gradually learned how to use roller blades. We'd always skate up and down our neighborhood when we had the extra time to.

After realizing there were a bunch of roller blades against the corner, I realized that I was having a lucid dream. Looking around me, I noticed that I was standing in my own room which is wasn't out of the norm. I could easily change the layout of my dreams if I really wanted to. However for now, I decided it wasn't time yet. I waited to see what this dream had to offer me.

It wasn't long until a boy around my age with spiky, obsidian colored hair with eyes to match appeared in my room. He wore weird orange and blue attire with orange googles attached to his forehead. The panicked expression on his face threw me off. It was as if he was aware that he was in one of my dreams.

"W-Where am I?" He questioned after rubbing his eyes for nth time. "Who are you?! Why am I h-here?!" A frown etched into his face and I continued to stare at him with a blank expression. I was confused myself.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" I asked after a pregnant pause of silence.

"What?" He asked, frown still purposely on his face.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "So, what's your name?" I went along with my dreams. My curiosity forbade me to change anything.

"H-Hey, aren't you going to answer any of my questions? I asked first anyway," he crossed his arms over his chest, pout quickly replacing his frown.

"Well, this is _my_ dream…" I mumbled.

"D-Dream? Are you fucking with me?" The kid, no older than I was, furrowed his eyebrows. He clasped his hands together and mumbled something incoherently. "Not a genjutsu...?" he murmured and I only stared at him with a raised eyebrow before continuing to what I had to say.

"Anyways, yeah, this is my dream, well, my lucid dream. Ever heard of that?" I asked, only for him to shrug in response. "I get to control whatever happens in my dreams. Like, if I wanted a stack of pancakes right now, I could make that happen."

"For real?! You're not bluffing, are you?" The teen's attitude did a three-sixty as he was overjoyed with the thought of pancakes.

"Yeah, wanna see?" I asked, a smile forming on my own face. He nodded enthusiastically. I stared at my computer desk which was messy from my old schoolwork I never bothered to throw out. I casually blinked and there, sitting atop of my cluttered desk, was a plate filled with hot pancakes, melted butter, and sticky syrup poured over them. I looked at him with a smirk. "You can have them if you want."

"Don't mind if I do!" And he helped himself.

I sat Indian style on my bed whilst he sat on the hardwood floor, stuffing his mouth with buttery and maple syrup pancakes. "My name's Harper," I told him, expecting him to tell me his name as well.

After swallowing, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "The name's Obito," he grinned up at me. The grin quickly faded and his mouth drew into a thin line. "Why am I in your dreams anyway…" he mumbled, "don't you have to know or see a person before dreaming of them? If that's the case, how do you even know me? I've never seen you in my village and anyone could tell you apart from everyone else because your dark skin and you have light eyes."

"Is that not normal where you're from?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, referring to the combination of my dark skin and amazon green colored eyes.

"Nope," Obito answered, finishing his pancakes. "Mos' peeper hav' lightr skin an' dark color'd eyes." He tried to explain with his mouth full.

I smiled, amused. "Well, a lot of people are diverse here. There's people with extremely dark skin, and there's people with skin as pale as snow. Eye color essentially varies with their genetics," I shrugged. "But if what you were saying was a compliment, thanks."

"You're welcome…" he stated, obviously confused. He shook his head, getting right back on topic. "But yeah, why am I here?"

I shrugged, unable to give him an answer. "I dunno. My dreams do whatever they want to if I don't control them. The only thing I controlled so far was giving you some pancakes," I said, eyeing the now empty plate. "I'm sure I haven't seen you anywhere either. I don't know anyone with authentic, spiky hair… if it is authentic anyway," I mumbled the latter.

"Hey, I wake up like this every day," Obito defended. The twelve year old then stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, uh… do you mind waking up? I think I'm a bit late for meeting my squad," he smiled at me sheepishly.

I shrugged, "Sure. Hopefully I'll see you again, Obito."

"You too, Harper-chan." And with that, I woke up, sunlight pouring through my windows with Obito nowhere to be seen.

That was the strangest lucid dream I've had in a while.

* * *

 **A/N: Before anyone says anything, this story is** _ **inspired**_ **by Darkpetal16's** _ **Chipped Mask**_ **. It's actually a really good Self Insert story (and I highly recommend for everyone to read it) and I got an idea from it whilst reading it. It's not a complete carbon copy either as my story will have an entirely different plot.**

 **Review Please (-:**


	2. Chapter One

**Lucid Dreams**

* * *

 **I had control over everything that happened in my dreams, if need be. However, I didn't have control over the twelve year old with spiky, obsidian colored hair and orange googles that popped up whenever he wanted.**

* * *

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Silimaira** Lol, I promise I didn't make my story intentionally like yours; just an idea sprouted from Darkpetal16. I'll most definitely read your story (-:

 **1** I actually was thinking about just making Harper totally ignorant about Naruto, but an idea popped up ((((-:

 **Littlebirdd** haha, thanks

 **Eve-tsuki94** I'm not very fluent in Spanish; I actually had to use google translate on your review, lol! But thanks (-: It doesn't matter what language your review in 'cause there will always be google!

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _President vs. Hokage_**

* * *

Truth be told, the kid clad in orange and navy did appear at least two or maybe three times a week when I had lucid dreams. It was hard to believe that a person knew that he was in my dreams and I couldn't control anything that he said or did. Using google as my only resource for any and everything I did, I even tried looking it up and found nothing even remotely related. Sometimes, Obito would question me on how to lucid dream so he can do it when he's sleeping.

"Mom," I began, "you ever have these things called lucid dreams?"

The woman with the creamy caramel skin glanced up at me, piercing emeralds gazing into my amazon green ones. She was my mom, graced with beautiful and flawless skin and bodacious curves making her the prized woman with the face and body that didn't look a day over twenty-five. I wondered if I grew up, would I look more like her.

She shrugged, staring back down at the frying pan that rested over the stove, her curly brown locks hiding her young face. "Sometimes, yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"I have them too sometimes. You remember anything from yours?"

My mom looked up at the ceiling, pursing her plump lips. "I remember all of them," she chuckled. "Anything specific? Are you having nightmare troubles? If so—"

I laughed sheepishly. "It's not nightmares… at least not yet," I muttered the latter. "In my dreams, there's this one over kid that pops up out of nowhere and he's _aware_ that he's in my dreams. I even tried to look it up, but nothing pops up."

"I think that's normal," my mom answered. "It actually happened to me a while ago when I was a pro at LD's."

"Pro?" I deadpanned.

She nodded, shaking the pan in her hands. "Before I had you, I always had lucid dreams just for fun. There was this one guy I met that claimed to be old. I didn't believe him; he didn't look a day over thirty!"

"Were you guys friends?" I pried.

She hummed. "Well, he was my friend, but I don't think I was his," she chuckled. "He was grumpy, always threatening me when he claimed I was getting on his nerves – scratch that, he was threatening me whenever he realized he was in my dreams! He wouldn't talk much unless I talked to him and even then, he wouldn't respond half the time, but he was my friend, nonetheless. Truth be told, I thought I was having a nightmare when I first saw him. He had stitches over his mouth and weird colored eyes…"

"Well, what happened to him?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I just stopped having lucid dreams, so he stopped appearing in my dreams."

"Do you miss him?"

"I don't know, just a mundane feeling about him. He wasn't real anyway; just a figure of my imagination so what was there to miss?"

* * *

I was in the midst of having a lucid dream as I realized that I was at a skating rink and Obito was sitting down at a round table made from the carpet so you could put on skates. Of course, I was already wearing roller blades which alluded to the lucidity.

"Why aren't you skating?" I asked as I rolled over to him.

He scoffed. "Does it look like I know how to skate to you?" He crossed his arms and pouted and I smiled down at him.

"I'll teach you, just give me your shoe size so I can get you a pair."

"I wear size twenty-six, but should I get bigger?" He asked.

"Um, twenty-six? But your feet look like they're about size seven…"

"No one wears size seven." He deadpanned.

I figured that shoe sizes where he comes from must be weird so I shrugged and got him size seven skates. "Put these on and I'll help you."

As instructed, he put his shoes on but I had to help him tie them since he didn't regularly wear shoes with shoe strings. Matter of fact, I've never seen him wear actual shoes, just sandals. I shrugged it off as a grabbed his hand and went at comfortable speed for him inside the rink.

Occasionally, Obito would slip and fall which concluded to me falling as well, but we would both laugh it off and continue skating. I don't know how much time has passed, but we've been skating for a while and I could feel the oncoming blisters on my feet. I paid no mind to the pain in my feet as I watched Obito laugh and smile the entire time while skating, even though he fell a whole bunch. Nevertheless, he improve seeing how we skated for hours. Soon enough, I didn't have to hold his hand and he skated beside me and I skated backwards. He pouted in jealousy, but I laughed it off.

"Hey, Obito," I started as we began to slow down our skating pace.

"What's up?" He asked, panting.

"My mom says you aren't real."

He shrugged, "I still don't think you're real. If anything, I'm more in the future."

"Wow, that's just dense," I deadpanned. "Well this is your nth time being here with me and I tell you lots of stuff about me and my world, tell me about yours."

"It's 'cause you talk too much when it's something you're passionate about," Obito said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "What do you want to know?"

"Lots of stuff! When's your birthday?"

"February tenth. When's yours?"

"May fourth; I just turned twelve recently. Tell me about your family."

"My family kinda disowned me," he chucked sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Apparently, I'm not good enough for them. But that's okay, I'm the black sheep and it feels good to be different, right, Harper-chan?" Obito smiled and looked at me.

"Right," I reassured him.

"But other than my immediate family, I just have Kakashi-kun, Rin-chan, and Minato-sensei. Kakashi is kinda mean, but he's very smart and knows what he's doing. Minato-sensei is like a fatherly figure, I guess. He's _amazing_ and super strong and looks almost as good as me!"

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Rin-chan's my girlfriend," he said, matter of factly. "She's _beautiful_ and have creamy pale skin and gorgeous milky chocolate eyes and silky brown hair and her personality is _out of this world!_ She's so selfless and always encourages me and doesn't hesitate to heal me when she can. She's the best, Harper-chan!"

I laughed. "So what does that make me, chopped liver?"

"Compared to her, hell yes."

"Nice to have an encouraging friend like you." I deadpanned.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile, oblivious to my sarcasm. "What about your family? I saw a picture of your mom before, but what's she like?"

"My mom is kinda like me, but she really likes to cook. She likes creepy things and stuff you don't see every day. She's obsessed with spirits, ghosts, horror stories, but you'd never know it unless you ask because she's such a friendly person and is very nice. My dad is a workaholic and it's rare for him to be home, but he's nice too, but is extremely weird. He always tries to talk to me about how boys are evil and stuff. It's weird."

Obito laughed. "Good thing I'm not evil!"

"Are you?"

He frowned. "Shut up, Harper-chan. I'm not evil. I'm gonna become Hokage one day and Hokage's are required not to be evil."

"What's Hokage anyway? Is it like the president? You talk about that a lot…" I asked him.

"Only the best position in the world!" He exclaimed, hopping into the air. He fell to the hardwood floor, realization hitting him that we were still skating. After this incident, we just decided to stay on the carpet and talk. "A-Anyways, when you're Hokage, everyone respects, values, and loves you. It's because you're the protector of them and you gotta protect them at all cost. I may not be the strongest right now, but I will be soon and I can bet you I'd be Hokage before I'm thirty."

"… So, the president, basically."

"It's called the _Hokage_."

"Yeah, yeah. Well anyways, I think that's enough time to get stronger then, Obito," I smiled at him. "So what's it like where you're from? You allude that you live a dangerous life, is it true?" I asked him with shifty eyes.

"Well, a lot of people where I'm from are shinobi. I don't know much about the different ranks and who cares about that stuff anyway, but you do super cool stuff and go on missions!"

"Sounds cool. Here, that stuff is kinda outdated though but what about your missions?" I asked.

He blinked a few times before pouting. "So far, my team has only been completing D-Rank missions…"

"D-Rank?"

"Stupid chores. It's a bunch of bullshit if you ask me. I'm a shinobi for crying out loud, not a damn maid," he complained.

"Well, it's a part of you getting stronger, if you ask me," I shrugged. "You gotta take on the baby stuff first, then slowly advance." I clasped his shoulder. "Stop being so impatient, Obito; you'll get there."

The obsidian haired kid blushed and I raised an eyebrow. "You like me or something? I'm gonna tell your girlfriend."

"No, no," he waved me away. "It's just that aside from Rin-chan, you're the only person that said that. No one really believes in my abilities since my entire clan disowned me, but I'll show them. Thanks for encouraging me, Harper-chan." He sniffed and brought me into a hug.

I grunted at the force he used in that hug. I wasn't use to twelve year olds being that strong. "You're welcome, Tobi. Anytime."

"Tobi?" He raised an eyebrow. "You forgot my name that quick? You've been saying it all day."

"It's a nickname," I laughed. "Lots of people here give their friends short nicknames. I just decided that your nickname will be Tobi."

"Tobi…" he murmured. "I like it!"

"I'm just ingenious, I know." I smiled.

"Does this mean I gotta make you one?"

"Only if you want to," I shrugged.

"Well, I'll have one the next time I see you. For now, I think I'm late again," he smiled sheepishly.

"Do you plan to always stay late?"

"Eh, nothing I haven't done," he smiled. "Alright, bye Harper-chan!"

"See you later, Obito."

* * *

 **A/N: And here's another chapter of Lucid Dreams (-: I don't have much to say so please review and thanks to all that followed, reviewed, and favorited my story! (-:**


End file.
